From Dawn Til' Dusk
by stormdog11
Summary: Summary- Lily is a sixteen year old vampire, or at least she wants to be. All she wants to do is the wrong things. She doesn't think it can harm her cause she's vampire but then again she is human.
1. Preface

_From Dawn till Dusk_

_Summary- Lily is a sixteen year old vampire, or at least she wants to be. All she wants to do is the wrong things. She doesn't think it can harm her cause she's vampire but then again she is human. She has a brother named Anthony who jut imprinted. But on who?_

_My Characters_

_Lily Grace Cullen Black- gracattack who is her sort of. But she was so much help to me that she is like an inspiration to me! Thank you Grace! _

_Candice- Candi Marie Cullen plays her. But I have so much to say to Candi Marie Cullen. She just has been with my twilight stories from the beginning. She has been there since. Thank you! _

_Amy May Young- AliceMaryCullen111 I am so glad you decided to read Rising Sun because you been so much help to me with this story. Thank you! _

_Aphrodite- I don't really know you but I like how you wanted to be In my story and you were helpful, Thank-you Renesmee Black! :)_

_But I would like to also thank everyone for helping me. Candi Marie Cullen, this story would have never been finished if you didn't review because your reviews made me want to write more. My first reviewer was my ispriation for this series, EdwardHasMyHeart, thank you so much. Grace, you really inspired me. AliceMaryCullen111 this story would not have such a great title if it wasn't for you, but thanks for everything. I love you all! Thank-you for reading and reviewing. Thank you so much everyone! :) _

* * *

><p>Preface<p>

The shining of the sun as it rises up. The enlightening sun glistening away from the sky. The deep dark night rising up to a lit moon. One is seeking.

* * *

><p><em>Now you have to wait for the first chapter when my summer starts which is June 15, I hope i get at least five reviews. <em>

_Published June 4 12:12am, your wish was granted. _


	2. Chapter 1

_I feel so bad...I promised I would update before someone's birthday which was AliceMaryCullen, June 30th, but I didn't...or at least I think she she said somethnig about her birthday...but honestly I don't really know...I'm just so tired and hungry...but thank-you all for those who reviewed...and have a good day. _

_Here is CHAPTER 1!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Nessie's Pov~

It has been two years since the day of my wedding. They were very quick and short. Lily Grace Cullen Black. She still looked like she was five years old. She was only two years old. She was adorable.

Lily Grace Cullen had big brown eyes like Jacob's. She had pale skin like her mother and she sparkled in the sun, depending how bright it was. She had her mother's nose. She was half vampire and half human. She was wearing her blue tank top with her blue jeans. She had her tennis shoes on.

"Mom," whined Lily. "Can I go and see Seth now?" My daughter of course loved Seth…as a brother.

"Lily, it's windy out so can you put on a jacket, please?" I asked her.

Lily rolls her eyes at me, "Mom, remember Seth will make it seem like the sun is out. I don't need a jacket. I'll be like sweating out there." She has a little attitude.

"She reminds me of you Nessie, you wanted it your way, you had little attitude with us and tantrums," said my father as he passed by. "Jacob, you better teach your daughter lessons because I don't think Nessie will be good at it!"

"Whatever you say Edward," said Jacob. "Hey Ness," said Jacob as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "You're turning eighteen in a few weeks," said Jacob.

"Jacob stop getting thoughts about that!" my father yelled. Jacob ignores him.

"So, Nessie, are you ready to go on the honeymoon after you turn eighteen for a week. We can leave Lily with Seth or your family. She'll be completely fine," said Jacob.

"Uh….I do want to go on a honeymoon. But what if Lily needs us?" I asked.

"She never needs us. She always goes to Seth she needs or wants something. She learned Seth will do anything for her."

"What if….okay I got nothing? It's just that Lily is still young and…."

"Doe she look young?" asked Jacob.

"No," I said. "We can go on the honeymoon September 11th. The day after my birthday. It will only be for a week."

"Okay. Whatever you want," said Jacob. Jacob leans towards me and kisses me softly. We kiss for awhile. "I love you," mumbled Jacob. "Now I better go make sure Seth is not doing anything he shouldn't be saying or doing with her."

"Jacob, Seth is not that stupid," I say.

"How come she comes home saying what the hell is this? Damn. Shit!" said Jacob while I laugh. "Yeah, laugh all you want .Wait till she is a teenager cussing you out."

I smile. "Jake, please stay with me," I plead and give him my big puppy face.

"Fine," said Jake at last.

* * *

><p><em>I hoped you enjoyed it and most chapters will be short in the beginning and other will be longer. Can I get some reviews for writing this? <em>

_I love you! _

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!  
><em>


	3. Chapter 2

_I am such a b*tch. I lie and lie when I am going to update. I feel so bad right now. I just need to stop lying. I am also a b*tch because I could have been nicer to people. I just seriously need to cuss out my ex-boyfriend. I wanted to scream out, You're never, or ever going to f*cking see my baby again because I don't f*cking trust you, you can tell me all this sh*t, but I won't f*cking trust you still. _

_Sorry for all the cussing...I want to stop it but my anger controls it over me and guess what! I am going to get baptized into a church! yay for me! I am getting baptized August 7! yay for me! please be happy for me! But anyways here is chapter 2 of From Dawn Til' Dusk! :) _

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

No One's Pov~

"Hi Seth!" yelled Lily as she hugged him and Seth hugged back smiling. "Where were you yesterday? My mom was about to make me clean my room. I'm only two years old!"

"Wow, which seems like a very hard job Lily. I had to do that when I was five. You're mother is being hard on you. Isn't she?" said Seth sarcastically. Lily hit him with all her strength on Seth's shoulder. But it didn't hurt Seth.

It didn't hurt Lily, which was a good thing. "Seth, are you going to get married?" asked Lily as Seth looked at her. "Are you ever going to have a girlfriend? Are you ever going to go on a date?"

"I don't know," said Seth. "I will get married eventually most likely, I will do all those things. I am just taking a break from those things."

"Oh…" said Lily, "can we go on a walk?" asked Lily. Seth said sure of course. "Do you think my mommy and daddy can have another baby?"

"They probably can" said Seth.

"How do you make babies?" asked Lily.

"Well….that is something you can hear from your parents, when you're older and you can understand more."

"Fine, whatever," said Lily. "Seth, do you ever age?" asked Lily in wonder as she stared up at Seth with her big brown eyes.

"I don't age till I stop shape-shifting, which means I am done being a werewolf and I can go as long as I want to," explained Seth.

"Seth, can we go to the mall today?" asked Lily. She loved shopping, with Seth especially, and then he would carry all the bags.

"I don't have money Lily," he said.

"Seth, that is why we use my great-grandfather's emergency credit card," said Lily like she just won a million dollars. "Please, pretty please!" begged Lily with her big puppy eyes which made it look like melting chocolate.

"Fine, go get this so called emergency credit card," Seth said as Lily ran inside to go get it.

The mall was a pretty nice place to hang out. But Lily loves to shop like her aunts. Her mother isn't much of a shopper. Her grandmother isn't either. Her great-grandma shopped at times, although she doesn't hate it.

"Seth!" squeals Lily. "You have so little clothes! You need more! So let's got to Aeropostale and see what shirts they have today. I brought my mother's coupons."

"Shouldn't we shop for you first?" asked Seth.

"No, I can shop anytime I like. But did you hear, Aunt Alice might be taking me to Paris on a shopping trip. I am really excited. Seth would you like to come?" asked Lily as Seth looked at her.

"I think it's just a girl thing Lily," said Seth as Lily nods. Now they were sitting in Aeropostale looking for a shirt. "Lily, let's just go, we can't find a shirt, so let's leave."

"No!" shouted Lily as she kept looking. "Seth! Please just look, for me!" pleaded Lily as Seth who looked because he couldn't say no.

After another five minutes they leave without a shirt. "Lily, I don't need any. I got plenty at home." Lily was upset that she couldn't find a shirt for Seth; she really wanted to get Seth a shirt because he bought her almost everything. He had no extra money for himself because he spent it all on her.

"Can we go eat?" asked Lily and Seth says yes, of course. As they sat down in the food court with the food from Yum! Japan! "Seth, I have something about something that happened a while ago."

"What is it?" asked Seth as he stuffed food in his mouth.

"Seth….you remember the first time I met the volturi. Well….when that Jane girl made you promise you wouldn't have me..." Lily hesitated. "What did that mean?" Lily has been dying to ask the question but she was nervous

"It was nothing, I promise, don't worry about it," said Seth as he gives Lily a bright smile. She smiles back and continues to eat her food.

* * *

><p><em>I been trying to make these chapters longer and better but the beginning is going to suck...you'll love the middle of the story and loved the end of of the story...but you're probably gonna hate the beginning because I am terrible at writing the beginnings. But I hope you liked it. Sorry for cursing earlier. <em>

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! _

_hope you enjoyed. _

_I love you!  
><em>


	4. Sorry! Author Note! Please Read!

_I feel so bad! I haven't updated in forever and it's my fault! I was going to update alot more after my trip to Chicago which I was leaving this Sunday and be gone for about three days. Then update! But I can't do this. The good news is I was planning on updating and I'm going Chicago. But that isn't going to work anymore. Bad news, I can't update my stories! My computer screen doesn't show anything on it because of the chords. So all my stories are on that computer and I need the chords for it. So you guys have to wait for my computer to get new chords. I have no idea when it's going to happen. So it'll be a long wait. But back to good news! I will have Light to update, I haven't had time to rewrite it but now I will! I will have two new stories coming out too! Poems going along with Eclipse and Breaking Dawn! Yay!  
><em>


	5. Chapter 3

_Hi! No my computer is not fixed! But I feel bad that I have not been updating for a while and thought I could start from where I left off by myself. I can do this. I believe in myself! But yea...I hope you enjoy my chapters...also I also wonder if you guys ever thought about Susie. What her human life was like? All I say is she was like turned into a vampire a this blah blah blah age. I don't really say much about her except that she was Nessie's best friend who was a vampire. But here is chapter 3!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Lily's Pov~

Today was my mom's birthday. September 10th. She wasn't that excited but Alice of course was going to throw her a birthday party. A really big one. Aunt Alice told be all about it. She already invited everyone from Nessie's school. Also she needed to get my mom out of the damn house. So that was my dad_'s _job. Alice would set up as I hang out with Seth, once again.

We were both outside just laying there on the grass. Seth wouldn't say a word usually when I was silent because he knew that was how I wanted it. But I think Seth is hiding something from me. A big secret.

A secret that I am dying to know. Did it have to do something with what Jane said? Did it have to do with the werewolves? What huge secret could he be hiding from me? I want to know but Seth doesn't. He's probably dating a girl and doesn't want to tell me. But I'm not jealous. Seth is my brother and only my brother to me.

"Seth, can we go see your mom? I bet she made food!" I say trying to start a conversation.

He goes, "Let's go then!" He smiles at me while I smile back.

Seth's Pov~

Earlier that morning.

"Oh hi Seth," said Nessie said. "So who are you looking for...if you're looking for Jake you have to make it quick because he is taking me somewhere so Alice can get my damn party ready!"

"Actually, I think I rather talk to both of you about this," I say to Nessie. "It's kinda important. Only talk for about five minutes."

Nessie nodded and smiles as she called for Jake. "What? Alice is going to kill me if I don't get Nessie out of here in ten minutes so make it quick please!" Jake said quickly.

I swallowed and I didn't know how to say this. Should I say...no. "You know how I've imprinted on your daughter...well I was wondering when should I tell her?" I asked. I knew Jake was going to kill me.

"Not now, how about till she eighteen?" he said and then said, "Officially eighteen."

"Jake!" snapped Nessie. "He can also tell her when she is in her teen years like fifteen or sixteen or even seventeen. You can't just say no till she is adult by then...Lily will be in love with someone else. Seth will be heart-broken. We'll talk about this more later, we'll think."

"Okay," I sigh.

No One's Pov~

At Seth's House

"Hey Lily!" said Sue Clearwater as she hugged the little girl. "I haven't seen you in awhile. Can you tell your mother I say happy birthday the next time you see her? Also I have a preset for her." Lily smiles as Seth walks toward them.

"Sethy! Can we play a game?" she asked as Seth looked down at her eyes and said of course. As they both grabbed a board game. Lily's favorite, Sorry. She oved that game and she would usually win, once in a while Seth would actually win. But that is why Lily loved it so much. "So, I don't know what to get mommy for her birthday?"

"You already gave her something," said Seht as Lily looked at like he was crazy. "You gave her you. That's the greatest gift anyone can have."

Lily smiles and blush. "Yea, but I want to give her something more than me. Like everyone is like surprise I'm even alive!"

"Yea, but don't worry, you'll think of the perfect gift for her." Lily smiled knowing loving Seth.

Nessie's Pov~

I walked in a hair salon place to get my hair done for the party. There a was a girl name Carly. She had blonde long curly hair. Adorable green eyes. Really tan skin even though it was like never sunny here in Forks. There wasn't a really a tanning booth nearby. "Hello, you must be Renayamay?" I smiled as she tried to say my name.

But I corrected. "Renesmee," I say. "But you can call me Nessie." I sit down in the chair where she asked me too.

"So you want a inch cut off the hair, put a little more coloring in it, wash hair, do nails and toenails," she said making sure. She seemed really bored with her job and it made me wonder why the hell did she do this damn job?

"Yea, I guess." For the next five minutes she does my hair in silence. "So...do you like working here in a hair place?" Carly cut a little more off before she answered.

"Um...well not really. It's just...well it's complicated and a long story," she replied.

"I have time."

"Well...I always said I wanted to a beauty hairstylist. My mom took me way too seriously and got me in beauty school. I couldn't refuse her and I still can't. Like I mean hell, my mom would kill me if I just threw away all the shit have been given to me. Stupid college. A damn house. I've been given such a perfect life but I don't want it. I feel like I have no struggles to worry about. Also I can't have kids because unable. I have no siblings. It's just me and my mom. It's like I can't refuse. Like I hate doing hair now! I'm sick of hair and everything." Her story wasn't too long or too complicated.

But I guess she didn't want to make me feel bad while she was doing my hair when I knew she hated it. "My friend would have told you, Suck it up. You're lucky you have fucking perfect life while I have a fucking terrible life. So just shut the fuck up bitch. That's what my friend would have told you. But I would just say sorry normally."

"Wow, but you're friend is damn right. But oh my god! Fuck!" she cursed. "I'm so sorry I accidentally colored your hair blue."

"It's okay." I thought I could be nice. "JUst design it with the blue, but not all blue or my Aunt Alice will kill me and want me to be in hell right that moment." I joked and Carly started to fix my hair.

Once she was done and said good-bye, Jake was here to take me home to the damn party which I did not want to go to.

* * *

><p><em>So I hope you guys are happy I updated! I just had too! I hope people are still reading!<em>

_Just one review please! pretty please with a cherry on top! :) ;) {:  
><em>


	6. Chapter 4

_Well, I am going to write this. For some reason, my passion for this story right now isn't so good. I wanna quit it. I have no one to motivate me to update except for one or two people. That doesn't really get me motivated. Sorry for my long updates. But It's been over a month, almost two months. But I promise I will not quit this story! It's just going to take me a while to enjoy this, I'll be updating a lot towards the middle, because that is when it is going to get really good. I love your guys reviews! Thanks for whoever stayed with me. Here is chapter 4! I hopr you enjoy._

_I'm going to go in more description of how Lily looks so you visualize her.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Seth's Pov~

I looked at Lily, my Lily. She had those curls, the bronze curls which she inherited from her mom and her grandpa, Edward. Those big brown eyes of her, they weren't Nessie's color of brown eyes, they were Jake's. She Nessie's lips, Jake's nose, and Nessie's cheeks that blushed so easily. Lily really was a beauty. I loved her like a sister. When I grew older, I probably would love her more.

As we finished our tenth game of sorry, it was getting late out in the night. "We're done," I said finally. I was not about to play another game of Sorry with her. She won six of the games when I only won four. "You're the champion of Sorry." Lily brightened and game me award wining smile.

"Seth," she said softly, "let's play a game called Truth. I heard Aunt Alice talk about it, it's something when one person ask a question, than another person ask a question. It doesn't end till someone doesn't answer the question. Then the other person loses, the other person has to answer that question, and if they don't, the other person wins."

I nod and say, "Sure, let's try it. You start first," I said.

"Seth, who was the first girl you ever kissed?" she asked me. The truth was, it was some girl in fourth grade named Alyssa, but she moved a year later. "It can't be someone who is related to you, they don't count."

"Some girl named Alyssa, she was from fourth grade, I was dared by my friends," I said. "What's your favorite color?"

"Don't you already know that."

"Are you going to answer it or not? I coul easily win this game if you don't answer."

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "Silver." Everything went silent as Lily thought of a new question. "Do you like hanging out with me even though I am two when you could be going on dates?"

"I love hanging out with you Lily, you're like the girl best friend I've never had," I said honestly. "What do you like most about yourself?"

"My hair," Lily said a little to quickly. "Because I can do so much with and it's just so amazing! I just love my hair!" It was like she excited for Christmas morning. "What do you like most about me?"

"Honestly, everything about you. You're pretty, smart, and have a great personality! Who wouldn't want to be your friend?" I said as Lily blushed red on her cheeks. I was liking this game so far. It was just fun to hang out with my Lily.

Lily's Pov~

Seth was so sweet, I loved him. He was my best friend ever. He was just so amazing. I just wished he would always be there for me. He could find another girl, and he won't be here for me anymore. "What's your favorite animal?" he asked.

That was simple, "A wolf." I smiled brightly at him as he smiled back. Seth had an amazing smile which I fell in love with. "What's your favorite song?" Seth thought about it. I guess he never thought about that but he finally said something.

"Secrets by One Republic," he replied so simply. "It just describes something to me." I nodded as we get silent. "What's your favorite song?"

"Anything by Taylor Swift, but I guess Last Friday Night by Katy Perry or alot of other things," I replied really quickly. This game was getting really fun, and I loved playing this with Seth. I was about to ask him question till Leah, his sister came in the room. I felt as Leah didn't like me, like she was jealous of me.

"Hi Leah," said Seth. "How are you doing?"

"Fine!" yelled Leah as she stomped up the stairs. Something was up and I didn't really know what the hell it was.

"Let's continue this game tomorrow," I said. "Can we watch a movie?" Seth nods as I pick the movie out and show him the movie Aladdin. He smiles and puts it in.

Renesmee's Pov~

Jake picked me up. My hair had blue high lights, everything was done. "You done something new with your hair?" he questioned and I nodded. "It looks nice like that," he commented.

I smiled at Jake, before he was about drive I said, "Jake, where are you taking me for our honey moon?" Jake looked at me and gave me the look, like I'm going to tell you. I groaned, "There is too many surprises in one day for me!"

Jake kissed me. "I know Ness, I love you. It'll be okay," he said as I frowned and he drove me home.

Once we were there, Alice went too far for this party.

Oh my god.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think? Tell me in your review or message me! Please review! <em>


	7. Sorry! Author Note!

Right now you're probably like oh my god! She's finally updated. But no. Life is a roller coaster for me. BUT PLEASE READ THIS! So...my stories will not be completed...by me. I've given the rights to someone I known way back. I found her on Facebook and we go way back. We're friends and she's an amazing writer. I told her about fan fiction and she was like oh my god, I want to have an account. I told her I was never going to be able to finish the stories, and she said she would finish them but she would start from the beginning. I told her everything that I wanted to happen. She is okay with that and she's working on them like crazy but she is adding twist and turns which I would have never came up with to keep readers interested. Right now she is taking the rights of these stories: New Beginnings, and Light. She is rewriting New Beginnings and Light with the ideas I want to happened, and adding twist and turns that you won't expect. But I will be finishing Haunted, From Dawn Til' Dusk, and Video Diary. Please just give me patience. But my friend is working on a story of her own so she is a busy writer. She has exams coming up and she's writing before studying for her damn exams. I told her that she was insane. But this is what is going to be happening. I will let you know when Light and New Beginnings is out. My friend's pen-name is 2random021. She has not published anything yet but she will be in the summer. She is also looking for a beta reader! Thanks for you time! I appreciate what you guys done!


End file.
